random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 111
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 112|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:50:46 Hosts: Kate Matt Mitch Guests: Le Tran Intro Alex facebook points to promote Random Assault Closing Song - Sounded anime Content Covered *Jo Jo Bizzarre Adventure *Suda 51 Killer is Dead Questions *News and reviews? *Gamesites? *What animu should Matt watch next? *Character of same sex to fuck? *Kate "Is that a trick questions? *Why is furry porn more dominant in western culture? *Poison as a character? *Favorite monster cereal? *Top 3 games of 2013? Notable Facts *When Matt wrestled in high school he could pop his shoulder socket to have the match reset. *Kate correct on Avril Lavigne Girlfriend was in Burnout Paradise. Told Mitch Funny Stories and Quotes Kate *My tip all inside of you. My 7 inch'' tip.'' **Matt "That's the worse penis ever." *Sonic fandom is a dark place. *If I kill Jon I can be rich. *Left Behind. **Matt "From Behind?" *Left Behind Ellie Gay, and Ellen Page declared she is gay the same day. *Ellie eats cunt. **Matt "Maybe I need to check my priviledge." **Kate "I'm glad they can be subtle and not be anime." **Matt "Bioshock Infinite." *Batman 10 out of 10 one of the best games. *Jon is a social justice dork but not so bad I have to murder him. *Being gay isn't a 24/7 party. *1/2 loves Nintendo unconditionally and the oter 1/2 trolls them knowing that. *I shold not be smarter than Sherlock Holmes. *I don't like shows where characters get killed equals depth. That doesn't mean good writing (cback) *Sonic the Fighters, Sonic the Racers, Sonic the Platformers. *I'm a fucking loser. I'm playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days. *Mitch doesn't know what a podcast is. I'm not drunk yet. (Very drunk) *Is that a trick question? I made it clear I was a whore. **Matt "So all of them." *I been going down the rabbit hole of furry porn. You don't know how gay you're getting. *I'm not a furry I just masturbate to it. **Matt "You haven't lived until you seen an asshole fall out. **Kate "Or you do it." *I fucking hate children. I will break their fingers and sell them to gypsies. *If she dresses as a slut, fine by me. *This is racist assumed for the Chinese or other Asians **Le "It bothers people like BroPan? Matt *You're my favorite guy. **Le "Thanks" **Kate "That means we can get a free banner out of you." *I was looking at it and masturbating. *Maybe I'm getting too old, but Burnout moves to fast. *We reset to buttsex position. *I found a cassette tape of Goldfinger. *Explain how men can be raped. **Kate "They can't. The body shuts down. *I had flat poos where it is flat on one side. I think there is something wrong with my butt. I have a lot of problems. When I'm stressed out I shit out popcorn chicken wings and hotsauce. *Elizabeth maybe sweet but she's a cunt. (Bioshock Infinite) *Is Smash Brothers a puzzle game or a fighting game? **Mitch "Fuck this I'm gonna eat a fucking sausage." *I hated Family Guy before everyone else. *I only want to be buff for comedic reasons. *I don't understand why I'm ahead of the curb of things that suck. *I'm occassionally funny too but it doesn't mean you should listen to me. *BroPan doesn't follow gaming news. *I know there is an attack. It's called Attack on Titan. *Most modern games are hard. I'm old. *I didn't think Shadows of the Damned was weird because I live that everyday. *My balls really smell. **Kate "Mine too, I didn't shower today. *Stop it! Move on damn it, I'm gonna turn this podcast around/ *Fuck Alex **Kate "I wanted too." *I would want to fuck David Bowie. Can I fuck Ruger Hauer? *Don't talk down to me like I didn't eat out of a sweaty asshole. *Homosexual couples on TV have perfect lives. *(Poison) I want to fuck her. I want to fuck her real bad." **Le "I want to fuck ArmorKing." *If you wake up with a bad mood you should go back to sleep. **Kate "if you wake up feeling like P.Diddy brush your teeth with a bottle of Jack. **Mitch "What are you me? **Kate "yes I guess I'm a weeaboos. I'll kill myself. **Matt "Lets all thank Yeezus." Mitch *I'm Mitch aforextreme **Matt "Egghhh" *I'm disappointed with the 1999 mode. (Again cback) **Matt You argued this 3 times already. *Suda51 is the Tarantino of games. *Even if a suda51 game is spoiled you still have no idea. *Can I mess around in your pants Kate? **Kate "You might not like what you find? **Mitch Why?" **Kate "Do you like dick?" **MItch "Yeah, I'm all about the dick." **Kate "Well this is not a podcast." *Have you ever sat down on a pyramid? Le Tran *There's a lot of dumb ass stuff like the rape monkey. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 112|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:KateCategory:MattCategory:MitchCategory:GuestCategory:Le Tran